


Invincible

by Sarit



Series: Prince of Tennis 30 Kisses [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30kisses, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-26
Updated: 2005-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarit/pseuds/Sarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted in 2005 for the Livejournal community 30_kisses.  Theme is #16 - Invincible, Unrivaled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

The day that Rikkaidai’s captain was taken to the hospital was the day that Kirihara Akaya had his first kiss.  At first, the day didn’t seem to be anything special or noteworthy.  Like all days, it started out with tennis practice.

 

“Kirihara!  Pay attention!” Genichirou Sanada yelled at the younger player from the other side of the indoor tennis court.  Kirihara flushed and turned around, concentrating on his game once more.

 

Niou arched an eyebrow up at his opponent, snickering.  Kirihara glared at his teammate and served the tennis ball, causing Niou to yelp and run to catch the ball. 

 

It was a typical day of training at the Rikkaidai Fuzukou tennis club.  The members were all working their hardest to prepare for the upcoming tournaments.  How long was it until the tournaments started?  Kirihara couldn’t quite remember.  _Didn’t buchou say that it was six months from now?_

 

At the thought of his captain, Kirihara couldn’t contain the flush that crept over his cheeks.  He gave a sudden yelp, falling back as a tennis ball came soaring past, nearly swiping a couple of hairs off his head.

 

Niou laughed, causing Kirihara to glare daggers at his teammate.  “Kirihara, twenty laps for not paying attention!  Then hit the showers!”

 

Kirihara turned at the sound of their fuku-buchou, Sanada Genichirou.  The other teen held a stern look and Kirihara sighed before walking off of the court to put his racquet away before complying.  Unbeknownst to him, his captain watched him from the other side of the court, a knowing smile on his lips.

 

 

Buttoning his shirt, Kirihara sighed and leaned back against the lockers.  After he’d run laps, practice had pretty much ended, so he’d gone to clean up.  But now that he was alone, all he could think of was Yukimura.

 

In an abstract sense, it was Yukimura’s fault that he’d lost his concentration.  After all, how could you concentrate on tennis when all you could think of was your captain?  He didn’t know when it had started, but lately, all he could think of was Yukimura.  How soft his skin must feel, how sweet and calm his voice could be, especially when it said his name.

 

“Akaya…”

 

Yeah like that.  Only he couldn’t remember his fantasies ever turning him around.  Kirihara opened his eyes and squeaked as he saw his buchou standing in front of him.

 

Yukimura smiled softly at Kirihara before leaning closer.  “You were rather distracted today, Akaya.”

 

“Uh…hai, buchou…”

 

Another smile.  “I must confess, I have been rather distracted as well.”

 

Kirihara blinked.  “You, buchou?  What could distract you?”  Yukimura was usually very focused and determined.

 

“A great many things,” Yukimura admitted, placing a hand on Kirihara’s cheek.  His blue eyes met Kirihara’s dark ones and Kirihara swallowed nervously.  He wasn’t usually this nervous around his buchou, but something felt different.

 

“I’m going to take advantage of you right now, Akaya.  I hope you won’t mind,” Yukimura whispered as he came closer.  Kirihara could only stare, his eyes closing involuntarily at the soft press of lips against his own.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d wanted this, or waited for it to happen.  He felt Yukimura’s lips on his own and he sighed softly.  The lips grew bolder, deepening the kiss and Kirihara couldn’t hold back the soft moan that begged to come out.

 

It ended far too quickly for his liking, however.  His eyes opened and gazed at his buchou, who smiled softly.  He would have stepped forward to initiate another kiss, but he was rooted to the spot.

 

Yukimura had pulled away, leaning against the lockers.  His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.  Sweat appeared on his brow before he collapsed.

 

“Buchou!”

 

 

In the hospital waiting room, the team sat waiting for news of their captain.  Kirihara had looked terrified when he’d run outside, calling for help.  When they’d run back to the clubhouse, they’d found Yukimura on the ground, unconscious.

 

Now they waited for word on his condition.  They all jumped to their feet when Sanada came over, his face grim.

 

“Well?” Niou asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

 

Sanada sighed.  “He’s resting now.”

 

“What…what’s wrong with him?” Kirihara asked in a small voice, surprising the others.  He wasn’t usually so quiet, but this had them all unnerved.

 

“They call it the Guillain-Barré Syndrome,” Sanada began, giving them as much information as he knew.  The doctor had been hesitant to tell him anything, not being family.  But Sanada and the others had been waiting for news for so long that he’d taken pity on them and had given them at least some information.

 

“You mean…he’s going to be paralyzed?” Jackal arched an eyebrow, voicing all of their concerns.

 

Sanada shook his head and sighed.  “They don’t know.  They don’t think so, since it was caught so early.  We’ll have to wait and see.”

 

Kirihara nodded, closing his eyes.  His hand raised and touched his lips as he fought back tears.  Today had been wonderful…and horrible, all at the same time.  Reality slowly sunk in and he didn’t like it one bit.  The one person that had seemed invincible had been struck down.

 

He just wanted all of this to be over.


End file.
